Eyes
by anime.fushigi
Summary: After an exhausting day of training, Naurto makes his way home only to be followed by an awfully familiar set of eyes...ItaNaru TwoShot


**Chapter One: Eyes**

Dulled, blue-grey eyes half saw the fan that made a pitiful attempt to keep the humidity, and heat of the day, at bay. Blinking rapidly, the half-dressed boy lying on his bed finally jolted himself upright.

"What am I doing?!" cried the blond-haired boy in frustration. "I should be outside, training for when old-lady-Tsunade _FINALY_ lets me go after Sasuke again!"

Previously dull, blue-grey eyes slowly regained their luster as the thought of vigorous training helped motivate an already hyper-active body.

Donning his mostly black, and orange jacket, the boy, (otherwise known as Uzamaki Naruto), left his empty and humid room in such a state of determination and energy, that he _almost _bumped into his prized collection of empty ramen cups on his way out the door.

Distractedly, Naruto walked over to the tree where he had just thrown his last couple of kunai... only to find them all lying uselessly on the ground.

Crouching down, Naruto sighed as the red eyes that had recently been haunting his dreams, once again made an appearance in his mind's eye. The very same red eyes that belonged to his worst enemy, Sasuke... _'And to his older brother...'_

_"Itachi..."_ Although it was nothing more than a whisper, Naruto was suddenly hit with a strong wave of remembrance.

He recalled the very first time he had ever laid eyes on him. Stunned and shocked by how seemingly cold those eyes were, Naruto only remembered little else... Such as the fact that hands seemed almost too large, too strong, too... _delicate_ to be the ones pinning Sasuke against the wall.

Hmmph...It served him right. Didn't he _see_ that his entire body practically _oozed _confidence, strength, grace, and all things that dominate? Didn't he see that no matter how hard he tried, he would NEVER be able to defeat him or match him in any way?

Apparently not, for if he did, Sasuke would not have been there in that hallway, challenging him, but rather worshiping the ground he walked upon.

Naruto's eyes glazed over as he thought of the many different ways he could (and would) worship Itachi.

For ever since he had seen those cold eyes, stained with a deep red that spoke of great power, he had not been able to sleep. For every time he tried, his dreams were haunted with fantasies in which those hard and unforgiving eyes gave way to a well of heat... and desire.

Even then, Naruto had felt a budding attraction to the man called Itachi, and as the days moved on, his attraction only grew stronger.

Shaking his head wildly, Naruto tried to dispel all thoughts of the older Uchiha, and finished collecting his fallen kunai.

Wearily making his way into town, Naruto noticed three things. First off, that the sky was now a dark pink, intermixing with other shades of vibrant blues, lilacs, and oranges... much different from the original (almost) neon, light-blue that it was when he set out; Secondly, the temperature had FINALLY cooled down, and there were more than three people outside; Lastly, and more importantly, there appeared to be someone stalking him.

Of course, the mere thought of someone stalking him was, at first, ridiculous. However, as the tall, dark, and mysterious stranger just "happened" to be stopping and lingering when and wherever Naruto stopped or lingered, the thought became more plausible.

Even as Naruto made his way through the large crowds of people, and his immediate shock of being stalked had died down, his sudden irritation at being watched, _'Like some animal in a cage!'_ grew.

Grumbling incoherent thoughts of how people these days had no respect, Naruto turned around, ready to face his so-called "stalker," only to be met with the same pair of cold and all-knowing eyes that haunted his dreams.

--

whee! ...and so I leave all who would spend the time to read my (poorly written) fanfic in suspense!

...by the way, this is my first fanfic...EVER.

anime.fushigi


End file.
